A spectacle lens plant receives an order of spectacle lens to be bevel-edged from optician's shops using public communication lines such as the Internet. In such a case, lens edge shape data measured with a lens edge shape measuring device (frame tracer) is transmitted from an optician's shop as data relating to the specified spectacle frame. The spectacle lens plant conducts bevel-edging of the lens based on the transmitted lens edge shape data and delivers the finished lens to the optician's shop. The optician's shop puts the bevel-edged lens into the spectacle frame and supplies the finished spectacles to the wearer.
However, in such a lens supply system, since no spectacle frame exist in the plant to be a edging center, it could happen that the bevel-edged lens cannot be fitted into a spectacle frame upon delivery to an optician's shop.
Therefore, proposed is a technology in which a three-dimensional spectacle frame circumference measured in advance along the frame groove of a spectacle lens frame is compared with a measured value of a three-dimensional bevel circumference along the bevel vertex of an edged spectacle lens, and whether or not the edged spectacle lens is appropriately fitted to the spectacle lens frame is checked according to the comparison result (refer to Patent Document 1, for instance).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3075870